Hold Me
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: Jane witness's something horrible that changes her.  Can Maura bring Jane back?  Or will Jane be lost forever?  Femslash Jane/Maura
1. Chapter 1

**Hold Me**

Chapter 1

_By: BeForeverYoung_

* * *

Jane sped through the traffic in her car. It was a typical morning in the city of Boston and like usually traffic was horrible. Sighing she eased her car to a halt at a stop light and waited for the light to turn green.

The sound of screaming and laughing over the roar of her engine however caught her the sound of the noise Jane's eyes found themselves set on a school bus full of kids. She looked in through the bus's back window to see it jam packed of sugar rushed children bouncing up and down on their seats, laughing and throwing things. She looked to the side of the bus that read, "Jackson Elementary," taking her eyes off the words she brought her gaze back up to the bus and watched the children as she waited for the light. A particular kid however caught her eye.

He had to be around 7 years old maybe a little less by the looks of him. But he was sitting at the back of the bus, the closest child in her sights. Jane watched the child with mild interest as he interacted with his former classmates. She was not prepared however when the child turned around and stared at her.

Jane and the child's eyes met in a showdown, neither one backing down. The kids waved to her happily and then mouthed to Jane, 'watch this.' Jane smirked when she saw a child blow a spit wad hitting a kid a few feet ahead of him in the back of the head.

Jane found herself actually impressed with the little devil. The kid was highly amusing and his spit wad performance was the first thing all day that made Jane smirk. Raising her hand off the stearing wheel Jane decided to give the kid a little scare as she reached down and unclipped her badge and flashed it to him with smile. She watched amused as she kids eyes went wide with shock before he ducked back down in his seat hiding from her.

When the bus started pulling forward Jane brought her attention back up to the light which was now green. The bus was slowly pulling away as the left lane was moving faster than her. Giving the window one last glance Jane saw the kid who poked his head over the seat one last time flash her a smile before ducking back down again.

Her lane started moving so she tore her gaze away from the bus and the amusing child and put the car in gear as she started to steadily move forward. Out of the corner of her eye however she saw something that made her heart stop…a semi truck. Noticing the truck was going to fast in the middle of town and the fact that it wasn't slowing down at all. Jane instantly clapped down on her breaks on the car. And in slow motion she watched as the semi ran the red light and crashed into the school bus.

She cringed at the sound of steel meeting steel. The sound of crunching, scraping, banging but over it all the screams of the children made their way to her ear. She watched as the semi's force sent the bus over on its side from there the bus rode down the cement about 15 feet before coming to a stop.

Jane shut her eyes and opened them as if hoping that it was an hallucination…that it was just a dream. But when her eyes opened they were instantly blinded when a bright light and heat escaped from the bus as the engine explode.

Before she knew it she was out of her car and was running to the bus. Her eyes took in her surrounding as people were running around screaming, a couple of them on their cell phones screaming into the phone.

"A BUS OF CHILDREN!" Jane distantly heard a woman scream into her phone who was no doubt on the phone with 911.

Jane drew closer to the bus and the heat emanating from it was giving her a burning feeling on her skin. She watched as a few other men were getting as close to the bus as possible breaking out windows trying to into it. Jane mind was reeling as she looked for the best way to help. And then she saw it, an emergency hatch on the top of the bus. Getting there as fast as she could she braced her leg on the top of the bus as she reached down and grabbed the hatch and pulled with all of her might.

"Ahh…" she screamed as she pulled and pulled and she was about to give up but then finally it unsnapped as she flew backwards.

Quickly getting to her feet she practically though herself in through the hole. She looked around in her surroundings all pain was out of her mind as she looked around through the black smoke. She couldn't see her hands in front of her face let alone any children because the smoke was so thick. The sounds of screaming and children calling for help were the only things that let her know that there were kids still alive.

Carefully moving she heard some whimpering to her left. Looking down at an empty seat Jane followed the whimpering noises. Looking under the seat to see a little girl about 6 years old cradling her arm which was bleeding profusely.

"Hey," spoke Jane softly trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

The little girl looked at her with wide eyes as she stared up at Jane terrified.

"Take my hand sweetie," said Jane reaching out her hand her mind not even processing the fact that she just said "sweetie," or the fact that she was actually being a kind caring person.

The little girl hesitated just slightly before she crawled out from beneath the seat and ignored Jane's hand and jumped into her chest. Jane's reflexes instantly snapped in as she caught the girl and protectively held her to her body. She stumbled back up to the hole in which she entered but not before finding another little boy who had a nasty head wound. Leaning down she picked him up too. From there she took the two children back to the hole. Setting the children on the ground she stuck her head out of the bus she saw a man around her age running around the bus in panic trying to figure out how he could help.

"HEY!," hollered Jane as loud as her vocal cords would allow. It must have been enough however because the man stopped and stared at her in surprise for a second before sprinting over to him.

"Help me out here," hollered Jane as she saw the man nod.

Reaching down she picked up the little girl and handed her the man. Reaching down she did the same to the little boy. "Take them to ambulance," hollered Jane, "they both need medical attention immediately and then get your ass back here….I am going back in to get some more," and with that she watched as the man nodded and took off with the children towards the flashing lights.

Taking in a deep breath of less smoke filled air she pushed her body back into the bus. The screams and cries have died down now…the only sound was the roaring fire and the distant sirens. Jane found another child on the floor as she leaned down and flipped the little boy over. He wasn't moving as Jane instantly reached forward and tried to fine a pulse. Her heart beat sped at the feeling of lack of beat under her fingertips.

Knowing the child was gone Jane gave a strangled cry before she got up and continued her path to the back of the bus. She found more and more bodies on her way…each one with that all too familiar lack of heart beat. But she kept pushing forwards and finally she was at the back of the bus. Her eyes instantly focused on three children all crying holding each other.

Two girls…both of their shirts were soaked in blood as they held each other cried and as her eyes now found the third child she froze. Jane's heart literally stopped when her eyes now were resting upon the same boy who only minutes before was laughing and hiding behind his seat. Jane could see a very deep gash in the kid's neck which was now bleeding all down the front of his shirt.

Instantly snapping into action Jane reached down and assessed the girl's wounds first. They had shallow gashes that were bleeding, nothing life threatening. Moving onto the boy she knew if she were to save the kids life she needed to stop the bleeding. Reaching at the bottom of her shirt she ripped it. Taking the piece of cloth she reached out to the boy getting her attention.

"Hey can you hear me?" asked Jane as grasped the child's shoulder.

The little boy opened her mouth the talk but it only increased the bleeding.

"Don't talk," shouted Jane. "I am a police officer and I need to stop your bleeding okay," said Jane as she stared down at the terrified boy, "nod if your understand me."

The little boy gave him a little nod which signaled to Jane to get to work.

"This is going to hurt," whispered Jane, "but I need to do this okay."

Not waiting for an acknowledgement Jane shoved the piece of cloth into the wound. She flinched when she heard the little boys scream of pain. She tied the cloth firmly as the little boy screamed in pain. She got the knot done and pulled back to see the little boy starting at him tears streaming down her face.

"I am sorry…" started Jane but a loud explosion stopped him as she flung forward and covered the children with her body as pieces of the bus flung at him. Jane bit her lips to keep herself from crying out when a bar flew and crashed into her back.

She covered the screaming kids until the bus stopped shaking. Pulling back she knew they didn't have a lot of time before the whole bus was gone.

"Okay I need you three to listen to me," shouted Jane over the roar of the now growing fire.

"You," she pointed to the littlest girl, "come here," she shouted as the little girl sat on her outstretched forearm.

"Okay," she said as she got her situated, "you," she pointed with her free arm at the other little girl. She followed suit as she sat on her other forearm. Jane moved so that she positioned both girls perfectly so she could effectively carry both of them without risking the chance that their broken ribs could pierce a lung.

"Okay," whispered Jane to herself.

"Okay kid," she said nodding to the little boy who was now staring at him waiting to be spoken too. Jane turned around so that her back was to the boy.

"I need you to wrap your arms around my neck okay," shouted Jane. Instantly she felt tiny hands wrap themselves firmly around her neck. "Okay don't let go," she shouted.

Bracing herself for the pain she was no doubt about to experience she got up.

Jane muffled scream of pain that radiated from her back as she finally got to her feet.

Slowly she started walking. Every step was like daggers into her back but she kept going. She moved as fast as her legs would allow her as she stumbled over debris and the fallen bodies of the children she couldn't save.

Another explosion sounded in front of she as the bus shook causing him to stumble. She cried out and collapsed to the ground as the children buried their faces into her neck and screamed.

Taking every amount of strength she had left she pushed herself off the floor and stumbled to the hatch. Lowering each child to the ground she repeated her action and stuck her head out and was surprised to see not only the man but also firefighters and police officers staring at her. Reaching down she grabbed the girls and held them up for the men.

Reaching down she grabbed the boy and crawled out of the hatch. With the help of the firefighters tugging her out of the hole. Jane landed with a thump down on the ground as she protectively held the child to her chest as the firefighters and police officers grabbed her free arm and pulled her across the ash fault as fast as they could.

As soon as she was about 15 feet away from the bus it exploded and was engulfed with fire. Jane stared at the bus in shock as she silently prayed that she got to all the children who were still alive.

"Mam," called someone.

Jane followed the sounds as she looked up to see an EMT holding out her hands for the kid.

"It's Detective," croaked out Jane.

"Detective, give us the child," yelled the EMT, "we will take of him."

Jane looked down at the crying kid then back up the EMT. Nodding she pried the kids hands from her blood soaked shirt and handed him to the EMT, while the other EMT helped her up.

"Where are you taking them," yelled Jane.

"St. Mary's is the closest!" yelled the EMT.

"I am coming with you," yelled Jane as she followed the EMT.

She neared the ambulance with the EMT's before one of them turned around and put a hand into her chest.

"Mam' you have done enough," she yelled, "we will take over from here."

"Like hell you will," roared Jane, "I am a Detective damn it and as of right now that…" she pointed to the kid who was now on a stretcher in the back of the ambulance, "…child is a part of ongoing investigation."

The EMT stared at Jane in shock before nodding and turning sideways allowing Jane into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

As soon as she was seated Jane instantly snapped back in the seat and watched EMT's work around as the ambulance doors shut and the truck sped down the road towards to the hospital.

"TOA is 5 minutes," called the driver.

"Get me some gauze," yelled the one EMT, "if we don't stop that neck wound he isn't going to make it."

The little boy cried out in pain again at EMT's touch.

"Jesus Christ give the kids some god damn pain meds!" yelled Jane as she watched the EMT's instantly start a central line.

The ambulance came abruptly to a halt and the back doors opened as both Jane and EMT's jumped out.

* * *

As soon as she entered there were doctors and nurses swarming them.

"Mam are you hurt?" asked a doctor seeing her blood soaked clothing.

"I am fine," roared Jane, "help the kid," she said nodding down to the child.

And with that she watched the rest of the surgical team wheeled him through the door leaving Jane in their wake.

Jane stood there staring at the door her chest heaving as she tried to breath in steady breaths to slow her pulse. With a few shaky steps Jane reached the wall as she slowly lowered herself to the ground and leaned against it.

Her muscles were twitching from over excursion and where she wasn't covered in blood was a thick layer of sweat. Her body ached, her legs were on fire and she was pretty sure her back was had one hell of bruise on it.

Shutting her eyes she leaned her head on the back of the wall as her body went limp.

"Jane," called a voice down the hallway.

Opening only one eye Jane peered down the hallway to see Frankie and Maura running towards him. Within seconds they were kneeling by her side.

"We heard on the radio what happened," said Frankie frantically.

"Jesus Christ," muttered Frankie as he instantly started to check Jane over, "you are bleeding," he shouted looking around for a nurse.

"Not my blood," mumbled Jane.

Maura and Frankie instantly stopped checking her for injuries at her words.

"Children," mumbled Jane, "their blood…all over…bus…semi…explosion…dead..." she mumbled incoherently.

"Jane," whispered Maura reaching forwards as she grasped her face and tugged it up so she looked her in the eye.

"All dead," cried out Jane, "couldn't save them…too slow… wouldn't let me…to slow…"

"Jane look at me," shouted Maura breaking her out of panic attack.

"I couldn't save them Maura," she whispered her brown eyes glazed over with pain and sorrow. "I tried…so hard…"

Maura's heart broke as she stared at her friend. Leaning forward she hugged Jane close to her body not caring at all that she would ruin her outfit, "You did good Jane," said Maura bringing her head to her chest as she stroked her hair.

She looked up at Frankie with tears in her eyes as he too had tear filed eyes as she stared at his blood soaked broken sister.

"I am so tired," whispered Jane as exhaustion finally was taking over her body.

"Make sure the kids okay," she mumbled before she surrendered to the blackness and finally passed out.

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hold Me**

Chapter 2

_By: BeForeverYoung_

* * *

Fire, smell of burning flesh, kids crying, screams…

Jane snapped up from her sleep her breathing erratic and sweat covering her body. Breathing deeply she tried to ignore the excruciating pain shooting down through her chest and back. She rubbed her face trying to get the nightmare out of her mind.

But the images would not falter as she continued to rub her face. She stopped however when she felt as if her hands were drenched in water. Jane pulled back her hands from her face and she looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood. Jane quickly looked over at the mirror to see if she hurt but she saw nothing more than a few scratches on her face that weren't even bleeding.

But her hands were covered…practically dripping… "who's blood…" she whispered.

"That's our blood Detective Rizzoli," rang voices in front of Jane that made her flinch at the high pitch.

Looking up from her bloody hands Jane's heart plummeted as her eyes landed on about 10 children all looking at her intently.

"Wha…"

"We were screaming for you," spoke a girlish voice from the back of the children. The children seemed to part like the red sea as a small child with fire red hair and freckles stepped up. Jane watched with a pained heart as a lonely tear streak down the little girl's cheek. "I was screaming for you Detective Rizzoli," she whispered.

Jane flinched as if she was just physically slapped in the face.

"I tried…"

"We were screaming, praying, hoping that you would come save us!" yelled the little girl.

"You were dead…I checked…"

"I was alive!" screamed the little girl tears flowing down her face, "I was alive and you walked right over me! I was crying for you and you walked right over me to get to the other kids! What did they do to live? What did I do wrong to die?"

"No…"

"You left me to die! I burned to death!" screamed the girl as she stepped forward and took Jane's forearms and pulled them in front of Jane's face, showing Jane her bloody hands.

"That is my blood!" cried the child.

"No!" shouted Jane. "No…No…!"

"Jane!" Wake up!" "Jane!"

Jane could feel small hands clinging to her shoulders shaking her. Jane snapped awake the feeling of the little girls hands still tingled her foreamrs. Breathing heavily she sucked in a few painful ragged breaths but she paused as she felt her hands were soaked. Pressing her eyes firmly shut not ready to see to see the blood again.

"My hands…my hands," whispered Jane as she started rocking herself back and forth on the bed trying to extinguish the vivid images and voices of the children.

Maura knew Jane would not be the same when she woke up, no one would be the same after what she had seen…but this. She never expected this. The bright, sarcastic and loving woman that she once knew was no longer here. And in her place was a broken woman…

She watched in shock as Jane rocked herself back and forth on the bed mumbling something about her hands.

Instantly thinking her hands were hurt she reached out and grabbed her hands off her face.

Jane kept her eyes firmly shut as she kept rocking back and forth mumbling over and over again about her hands.

Taking her shaking hands in her she went to examine them but she gasped when she found them absolutely soaked in sweat. Grabbing a towel from the end of the bed she wiped away the moisture. As soon as she got her hands all dry she was surprised to see that Jane quickly retracted her hands from Maura's grasp and stopped shaking.

Maura looked up to see Jane lying back on the bed staring up at the ceiling breathing heavily as her hands grasping the sheets in a tight grip.

"Thank you," Jane whispered as she still stared at the ceiling.

Maura stared her friend in shock, Jane's voice was so hallow…as if there was no life left in it at all.

"You're welcome," answered Maura shakily as they sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. The only sounds were the slight beeping coming from the machines that were hooked up to Jane and her ragged breathing.

Maura watched sadly as Jane seemed to ignore the fact that she was even in the room. Taking in a deep sigh she figured Jane would be like this, show a no nonsense tough side of herself. Maura gave Jane one last glance before she pushed herself up from the chair ready to leave her but she gasped in surprise when a hand shot out and grasped her hand and held it tightly…almost possessively.

Following the hand up to Jane's body she gasped when she saw Jane looking at her, fear evident in her eyes.

"Don't leave me…" whispered Jane brokenly.

"Never," whispered Maura back and watched as Jane gave her one last look before falling back on the bed but as if not trusting her she kept her hand firmly in her. She didn't know why she said it because eventually Maura would have to leave but she was glad she did because as soon as the words left her mouth she could have sworn she saw some color come back into Jane's eyes and her grip on the sheets loosen ever so slightly.

Maura gave Jane's hand a reassuring squeeze before she repeated in a faint whispered, "Never…"

Maura smiled slightly when she watched Jane's eyes begin to slowly drop close and her hand unclench the sheet while her breathing finally slowed. But her grip on Maura's hand was still as strong as ever as if Jane was filtering comfort from Maura's her body to hers.

* * *

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hold Me**

Chapter 3

_By: BeForeverYoung_

* * *

Angela Rizzoli stood outside her daughter's hospital room with her husband, son, Detective Frost and Korsak as they stared sadly into Jane's hospital room.

"First that madman Hoyt holds her hostage," whispers Angela brokenly, "and now this…"

"Angela she saved those children," spoke up Frank wrapping his arms around his wife.

"She also watched children die Frank," sobbed Angela.

"Jane is strong," spoke up Korsak, "She is the strongest person I know. She will get through this," whispered Korsak almost as if assuring himself of what he was saying.

The door to Jane's room opened and the 5 of them paused to see Maura squeeze her way out of the room to stand in front of them.

"How is she?" asked Angela immediately.

"She has 3 broken ribs," stated Marua, "a couple lacerations on her face that required stitches…"

"We know what her physical injuries are Maura," interrupted Frankie, " I think what my mother was saying was how is she doing mentally?"

Maura seemed to pause at Frankie's words. If anybody knew anything about the doctor they knew that if Maura paused she was seriously thinking about what to say.

Maura let out a deep sigh before speaking, "She has severe PTSD, she is having night terrors which have caused the doctors to knock her out completely. She keeps hallucinating that her hands are covered in blood…"

"My poor baby," cried Angela brokenly as she stepped towards the door bur Maura stepped in front of her stopping her.

"I don't think it is a good idea you should see her right now," stated Maura.

"She is my daughter Maura," scolded Angela giving Maura the famous Rizzoli glare, "now move out of my way…she needs her mother."

"No," stated Maura not moving.

Frank and Frankie stared at Maura in shock, no one told Angela Rizzoli no, I mean no one.

Angela opened her mouth to no doubt tell Maura off but Maura beat her to it.

"Look Mrs. Rizzoli," stated Maura holding her hands up in a surrender gesture, "I am Jane's best friend…"

"And I am her mother!"

"Yes you are," nodded Maura, "but know Jane and I know how much she loves her family and I know that she would not want you three to see her like this…"

"So you expect us to just let out daughter suffer…"

"No," said Maura shaking her head firmly, "What I am asking from you is to let me take care of her…let me get her back to what Jane was before this…"

"How?" spoke up Frank Sr.

"I have a cabin on in the upper peninsula in Michigan right on the lake. It's secluded the nearest house is about a mile away. It is quite and very beautiful this time of year…I want to take Jane there," said Maura.

"No," said Angela shaking her head, "she needs family…she will recover at our home with Frank and I."

Maura opened her mouth to speak but Frankie beat her to it.

"Ma," spoke up Frankie softly, "Jane doesn't need you fussing over her and plus how she is going to get away from all of this? We have about dozen reporters waiting at home on our front lawn wanting an interview with Jane."

"Then we will protect her from them," stated Angela furiously.

"Angela," said Frank Sr. quieting his wife down before turning to Maura, "Jane will never agree to it."

"FRANK!" yelled Angela not believing her husband was sideing against her.

"Which is why I need your help," stated Maura. "Jane technically could be discharged in 30 minutes but the nurse gave her a sedative because of her night terrors so she will be in a sleep induced coma for about 8 hours. If I could get your help in getting Jane out of here then…"

"That drive is at least 15 hours," pointed out Frost.

"Which is why I have my father's private jet waiting for us as we speak," stated Maura, "we will be at my cabin in less than 5 hours."

"She is going to be furious Maura," stated Frankie giving Maura an 'are you sure you know what you are getting into look.'

"I will deal with it," nodded Maura to Frankie.

Silence seemed to instill over the group as they all took in the information.

"I still say…" started Angela.

"She will go with you Maura," said Frank.

"Frank!" gasped Angela glaring at her husband, "she is our daughter we have to take care of her…"

"That is right," said Frank in a no nonsense tone, "she is our daughter which means we have to supply the best possible care for her and I believe she needs to get out of Boston, she needs time to heal."

"What can we do to help?" asked Frank, the decision has been made Jane would go with Maura.

"Thank you," nodded Maura before turning to Frank and Frankie. "Mr. Rizzoli I would like you to fill out the discharge papers for her," asked Maura.

Frank gave a nod before walking away to the front desk.

Maura turned to Korsak, "I need you to talk to the lieutenant tell him that Jane is taking a leave of absence and will be back in three weeks," said Maura.

Korsak nodded before he started to walk away but stopped however and turned, "who is going to watch the morgue while you are gone?" asked Korsak.

"I called in a favor," said Maura simply, "She should be on a plane to Boston now. She will be filling in for me till I can come back." Korsak seemed to accept that as an answer before walking down the hallway.

Turning Frankie and Frost she then spoke, "I need you two to fly to Michigan with me," stated Maura. "I will need help getting Jane on and off the plane and getting her situated in the house."

"No problem"

"Got it"

Maura then turned to the last person in the group, the one person who no doubt hated her at the moment, "Mrs. Rizzoli," said Maura softly, "If you could please go to Jane's apartment and gather her clothes and Joe Friday I would greatly appreciate it."

Angela seemed to be contemplating whether or not to contribute to this plan as she stood in silence glaring at Maura. Finally with what seemed like an eternity her eyes softened and she sighed.

"Fine," said Angela, "but just because I am helping doesn't mean I approve of this whole thing."

Maura smiled at Jane's mother, "duly noted," nodded Maura, "and thank you," she added.

"When do we leave Maura?" asked Frankie stepping foreward.

"Now" answered Maura.

* * *

-

Everything went as planned thought Maura as she sat on the couch in her cabin as she watched the discovery channel and drank a glass of red wine as Joe Friday was currently curled at her feet.

Maura knew Jane would be getting up soon. The sedatives would wear off and hurricane Jane was going to hit her full force. Sighing Maura prepared herself for the ticking time bomb in the other room to go off.

And finally like clockwork she heard it.

"Where the fuck am I!"

Maura closed her eyes meditating only slightly before taking a deep breath in and downing the rest of her wine. She would need the liquid courage to withstand Jane.

Maura turned around just in time to see a groggy Jane walk out of the bedroom door slowly.

"You really shouldn't be yelling you have 3 broken ribs they need to heal," said Maura from couch.

Jane whipped her head around to stare to glare at Maura.

"Maura where am I," growled Jane.

"At my cabin," answered Maura vaguely.

"Where is my gun?"

"I left at it in your apartment," stated Maura reaching down and pouring herself another glass of wine, "you won't need it here."

"Where is my cell phone?"

"Also at your apartment," nodded Maura lifting the glass of wine to her lips as she watched Jane over her brim of her glass. Jane was actually starting to shake and Maura was certain that if spontaneous combustion was in fact possible Jane would be capable of it.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAURA!"

Maura couldn't help but cringe whether it was Jane's horrendous language or the cruel tone of voice Jane was using towards her, either way it hurt slightly.

"How the hell am I supposed to work without my gun or cell phone!"

Maura knew this would be the part where Jane was really going to lose it. Maura knew Jane and she knew that Jane's job meant everything to her. So when Maura opened her mouth to give Jane the bad news she knew what to expect, whether she could handle it or not was the real question.

"You technically on a 3 week leave of absence starting today," said Maura softly as if speaking to a dog ready to attack, hoping it would somehow calm them down.

"LIKE HELL I WILL," growled Jane stepping towards Maura.

"Give me your cell phone Maura," she ordered holding out her hand to Maura.

"Sorry left it at home," answered Maura.

"Where is the phone in here then?"

"Don't have one."

"Laptop?"

"No internet."

"Fine give me the keys to the car I am leaving!"

"Don't have a car either," stated Maura.

Jane and Maura seemed to stare at each other for a second before Jane took a deep breath, "let me get this straight. You kidnapped me, brought me to this cabin in the middle of nowhere, took my phone and gun away, left all possible ways of communicating to the outside world at home and put in a leave of absence for me for THREE WEEKS!"

"Ummm…" stated Maura taking another sip from her wine, "yes?" she said softly.

"I am going to kill you with my bare hands Maura Isles!" growled Jane walking towards her.

"Whether you like it or not Jane you are stuck here," stated Maura, "and me and you both know you need time to heal."

Jane paused in her strides to stare at Maura confused, "I have had broken ribs before Maura they heal in a couple of days."

"I am not talking about your ribs Jane," said Maura softly leaning forward and setting her wine glass down before standing. Walking over to Jane, Maura stopped in front of her. "You need time to heal mentally," stated Maura softly.

Jane reeled back from Maura as if she had been slapped in the face.

"You think I am crazy or something," cried out Jane backing away from Maura.

"No," said Maura shaking her head, "but you experienced something very traumatic Jane, you saw children…"

"Don't!" yelled Jane pointing her finger at Maura, "Don't you even think about analyzing me."

"I am not analyzing you Jane," sighed Maura, "you need time to heal."

"I don't need anything, from anyone!" roared Jane.

"You saw horrible things Jane…"

Jane's eyes flew open at Maura's words as she took on a deer in the headlight look and panicked, "You don't know what I saw!" hollered Jane as she backed herself against the door way to her room, "you don't have a fucking clue what I saw Maura!"

"Then talk to me Jane," spoke Maura softly tears in her eyes as she stared at her terrified wide eyed friend.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"You need to talk to someone Jane."

"What I need is to get back home," yelled Jane, "what I need is for you to stop fucking with my head and take me home now!"

Maura knew Jane would fight her on this but she didn't think her friend would ever be like this to her.

"No," whispered Maura.

Jane narrowed her eyes at Maura, "Fine," hissed Jane, "I will not forgive you for this Maura," taking the door in her hands Jane threw one last scathing glare at Maura, "you are dead to me Maura," and with that Jane threw the door shut.

Maura stared sadly at the door with tear filled eyes.

Maura knew that this was going to be hard but nothing could have prepared her for this.

* * *

Review!


End file.
